Lost Soul
by Kitten4
Summary: Chapter VII has been added!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lost Soul

Time Line: Post Fin

Rating: PG-13 (Just because you never know what I might write)

Author: Kitten a.k.a. Cat

Summary: Sequel to Whispers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Xena Warrior Princess or Hercules the Legendary Journeys. I do however own the story line.

Author's note: Please read "Whispers" to understand where this story picks up. I promise to have more chapters soon. Thank you for reading my scribbling, I appreciate feedback. 

The night was cool and clear. Twinkling stars filled the dark void of the night sky. He sighed. Alone he stood staring out into the night. His thoughts still on the mortal that had touched his immortal heart. She had been gone for how long? How long since the vision of the future? How long since he had felt her life force? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he turned to his throne. Sitting down heavily, as the weight of his grief filled him again, he spoke "I am a God, A God of War" he let his head fall to his hands "I am not supposed to care like this" his voice barely above a whisper.

He felt another enter the room, but chose to not look up.

"Ares" a commanding voice filled the room.

Ares gave in and looked up at his younger brother "Ya know you sound more and more like dear old Dad everyday" waving off Hercules "Leave me to my thoughts I have no interest in conversing with you today."

Hercules smiled at his comment, then replaced it with a frown "You can not go on like this" his voice was filled with concern.

Ares looked at the once mortal Hercules "I have all eternity" he paused as he stood "and I will decide how I spend it" snapping his fingers he vanished in a brilliant display of blue shards.

Hercules stared at the empty throne, shaking his head in despair "But you will die of a broken heart" he too disappeared following Ares into the night.

Hercules reappeared. He found himself atop a hill looking out over a lush green valley. Across the valley lay a similar hill. He looked to his left and found Ares standing there, staring across the expanse toward the other hill. Ares's saddened voice cracked slightly as he began to speak "I saw her there" pointing to the other hill "I had destroyed the world without her" he paused as a single tear fell "She asked my why, why I would honor her memory that way" he turned to Hercules "I told her I didn't know how to deal with the pain." Hercules reached out and placed a hand on Ares's shoulder for comfort. Ares continued "I thought that after she was gone and I knew she would come back it would be enough" he paused and wiped another tear that had fallen "I knew when she would come, I had felt her life force again" he looked into Hercules's eyes "then it stopped and I haven't been able to find it again" 

"Ares are you sure she wasn't reborn" Hercules questioned.

Ares closed his eyes "She is gone" he whispered.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

"Ares" Hercules began "maybe you should let her go, let her find her own way" he turned to Ares "if it is meant to be then she will find her way back to the ones that love her" he smiled "You know Gabrielle once told me a tale of how we just keep coming back over and over again and the same souls remain in our lives for all eternity" he patted Ares on the back once "Think about it" and he vanished.

Ares absorbed his words and turned from this haunted place, he vanished. Reappearing in the Halls of War he again collapsed to his throne and let out a sigh "Think about the bard's words" he mumbled. Then suddenly he sat up "Yes where is the little bard these days?" he smiled as he snapped his fingers and vanished yet again.

Ares found himself in an Amazon Village, he remained invisible watching the warrior women go about their daily tasks. He knew she was here, he could feel the annoyance of her mere existence fill him. Then she appeared as she exited a hut. A look of shock passes across his calm features, not at the sight of her in the Amazon git up, but at what she holds in her arms, a child of maybe a year. Ares quickly closes the distance between them to get a better look at the child. What he is met with shocks him further, dark hair covers the infants head then she opened her eyes to reveal light blue eyes. The child stares at him. Gabrielle turns her head in the direction that the child is staring in, her voice is soft and loving "What is it darling? What do you see?" the child smiles at Ares. Suddenly Gabrielle stiffens and holds the child closer. Fear crosses her face as she slowly backs away, turning she runs into her hut. Ares starts to laugh "I know your secret little bard" he laughs harder as he disappears from the village.

"I should have known" he says to himself as he reappears in the Halls of War "I should of never trusted that little bitch" he walks over to a small cabinet, upon opening he retrieves a flask "But who could have been hiding her from me?" he questions as he tips back the flask "Ahhhh" he sighs as he replaces the flask and locks the cabinet "I needed that."

"Ares" 

Ares smiles to himself as he carefully replaces the indifferent mask again "Ah dear brother don't you part take in a little godly wine once in awhile?" he questioned as he turns to face Hercules "What do I owe yet another visit so soon?" he smiles as he casually reclaims his throne.

"It's nothing, I just wanted to see if you were feeling any better" replied Hercules.

"Yes" answered Ares in a uplifted voice "Yes dear brother I do believe I do feel better, and you need not worry anymore I am going to take your advice and let her go." Ares sat back, causally throwing one leg over the arm of the throne and awaited the response. He felt he was much better at the deceiving game that he was sure Hercules was trying to play.

Hercules cleared his throat "Well that is good to hear, I will leave you then and attend to some business" he turned to leave "Take care Ares" he said before he vanished.

Ares sat back and smiled "Yes I will" he said to himself as he began to think of how he was going to get his princess back from that annoying bard.

Twelve years had passed and though Hercules was sure Ares was spying on Gabrielle, he could never prove it. Ares on the other hand ignored his brother and watched his young warrior grow before his eyes. He noted that Gabrielle had again retained the title of Queen and her daughter Princess. She had trained the young girl in the art of defensive war, but would not teach her how to use the Chakaram or sword. The bard was the one forcing her will on the child now, not him. He would wait, she would be a woman soon and free to make her own decision. 

He waited until her fifteenth birthday to approach her. She was on the hunt for a stag to use in a ceremony to become a full Amazon. He waited until she had left the safety of the Amazon lands and then chose to appear just as she killed the stag. He noted the triumph in her eyes as she stared at her kill. The bloodlust was there, but controlled. "Good Shot" he said in a light voice as he stepped from behind a tree.

The young woman turned to face the voice, her hair flowing as she turned her blue eyes blazing as she stared at the man before her. She had never seen a man before and didn't know what to think "Who are you?" she questioned as she pulled an arrow back with her bow, taking aim of his chest "Answer or you will die where you stand."

Ares watched her, amazed at the steadiness of her bow and the calmness of her threat "No need to worry I am a friend" he answered.

"I don't know you so you are not a friend" she replied coolly, still holding aim on him.

"I have known you for many years" he said as he advanced upon her. The arrow released, lodging in his chest. He looked down at it "Ya know that tickles" he said with a small laugh as he watched the girl fall faint to the ground "Well that I didn't expect" he bent and picked her up "My princess" he whispered as they disappeared.

When she woke up she did not know where she was, she jumped up into a defensive stance, turning to take in the room that held her. There he was in the corner watching her "Why have you taken me?" she demanded.

"What does she call you?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She was startled and confused by his actions, but did not feel threatened by him, she almost felt as though she could trust him "if you mean my Mother" she began "she calls me Rose."

"Ah a beautiful flower, perfect for a beautiful girl" he slowly closed the distance between them "do not fear me for I have come to offer you your memories."

"My memories" she stammered as she back away "I don't understand."

He gently brought his hand to her face "Close your eyes and trust me."

For some reason behind her rational thinking she did what he asked. When her eyes closed she felt a warm tingling slowly made it's way through her body. Ares smiled as he gave her only the memories he chose. He knew it was wrong, but hadn't Gabrielle messed with fate too.


	3. Chapter Three

Rose awoke in the forest, near the stag she had killed. She sat up holding her throbbing head "What happened" she asked herself as she struggled to a standing position. Everything swayed before her for a moment before she could gain control. Images racked her brain, images that made no sense. She shook the thoughts away and began preparing the stag for it's trip to the village.

Once she had the stag rigged up to be pulled home, she began her journey. 

No strange thoughts bothered her as she neared the village. That is until she laid eyes upon her Queen, her Mother, Gabrielle. From the moment she locked eyes with the woman, images filled her head again.

__

A younger Gabrielle and four other Amazons entered a quiet village. She whispered something to one of the others and stuck out alone from the group, the others separating and going in their own directions.

Gabrielle slowly approaches a small home on the outskirts of the village. She easily gains entry to now stands in the kitchen. Quietly she makes her way to a bedroom, she pauses as smile crosses her face.

She closes in on a crib, where a sleeping baby lay. As she reaches down to take the child, a man who was sleeping, yells out "Who in the name of the Gods do you think you are" he calls as he jumps from his bed "Get away from me daughter" he demands.

A cold deadly look crosses Gabrielle's face "She was mine first" she hisses as she pulls her sias from their resting place at her ankles "I am only here to take back what is mine, he will never know her love" she attacks the man. 

He tries to defend himself from the onslaught of strikes, but falls, a blade lodged in his chest. His last vision is that of Gabrielle taking the babe in her arms. His eyes close for the last time as life drains from him.

A woman enters the room "What is going on, I was just getting a drink" the words die in her throat as she takes in the scene, her husband lay dean and a warrior woman has her child in her arms 'My baby" she screams as she runs at Gabrielle.

Even with the babe in her arms, she easily deflects the woman, hitting the back of her head with the blunt end of her weapon. The woman falls to the floor out cold. 

Gabrielle takes the child and leaves by the same way as she entered.

The four other Amazons meet her outside the quiet village, each with a girl infant.

Gabrielle's voice is quiet yet forceful "We do this for the Amazons and a strong nation" she reassures the woman "let's go" she orders as they sneak off into the night.

Rose snaps back to the present as Gabrielle is taking to her "My dear you have brought down a wonderful animal for the ceremony.

Rose jerks back "Let go of me" she hisses as she jerks from the hand on her arm "you murder" she let's go of the rope she used to drag the stag back and throws her bow and arrows on the ground "You killed them and claimed me" she pushes past, storming to her hut.

Gabrielle stands still in shock of her daughter's accusations "how did she find out" she questions herself. Snapping herself back she follows after the distraught girl "I will have to explain how important it was to keep her from him" she reasoned.

Rose entered the hut she shared with her mother, slamming the door behind her. She quickly throws the small log down to block the door.

Gabrielle reaches the door, to find it blocked "Rose open this door, we need to talk" she demands as she struggles with the door "You don't understand" she pleads. Silence is the answer she receives. Shaking her head she decides to give her time alone. Gabrielle walks way still rationalizing the act she did so long ago for her friend, now daughter.

Rose stands in the middle of the hut that had been her home ever since she could remember. Her eyes fall upon the chest she is never allowed to open 'Wonder what secrets she holds in there" she thinks as her rage begins to subside and she closes the distance between herself and the chest.

She finds herself prying open the chest and staring at it's contents. On top lay several items of clothing, mostly leather. Warrior outfits, long laid to rest, yet recently oiled and well taken care of. She removes them and sets them aside. Under them lay an object wrapped in cloth. She carefully opens the cloth to reveal a circular weapon. As she holds the object, she cuts her hand, her blood now staining the shining metal. She sways as yet another vision takes her over.

This a vision of a woman, using the weapon, throwing it and seemingly willing it back to her. The vision fades.

She had a connection to this, was it her parents? She questioned. She again looks to the clothing as she sets the weapon aside.

Her mind registered the thoughts, but did not register their immensity. She gathered the clothing and the weapon, taking them to her bed. She changes from her Amazon leathers to the warrior clothing, finding that while they are a little too big, they don't fit too bad. She sits on the bed and pulls the well worn leather boots she found and finds they are a perfect fit. Standing she adds the circular weapon at her hip, but something was not right, something was missing. She went back to the chest and saw one more item laying at the bottom, under several scrolls. She pulls the cloth away to reveal a well used sword and sheath. She easily adds this to her back and feels complete.

Taking one last look around the room she hisses "I will return, but I promise you will not like what you see Mother" as she climbs out the back window, disappearing into the night.

Gabrielle returns to her hut several hours later. She tries again to open the door, to no avail. She goes around back and finds the window shutters open wide. She looks inside to find what Rose has found and done. She collapses to her knees "NO" she screams as the night closes in around her.

Ares sits back and watches the scene play out. Xena's soul has retained it's essence, it's need for the truth. He would not lie to her this time, he would not betray her. For it is the bard that has sent her on her journey of anger with lies and deceit, he merely gave the child a push in the right direction.

He smiles as he closes the vision of the bard, weeping on the ground. He opens another portal and watches the young warrior finding her rage and drive again. It was yet again another Mother that betrayed her. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. He would not allow her to follow anyone else. She was his and he would make her see that.

He smiled as he watched her make her way back to him "Come my love" he whispered into the night, sending the message to her "Come to me and I will release you from this confusion" he smiles as she stops, sensing his call. She is so young, so bright and would be his. "I am coming my love" he calls again. He snaps his fingers and disappears.


	4. Chapter IV

The hollowing of the wind echoed the emptiness growing in her heart. Her blue eyes stared out into the night, seeing, yet not. Her thoughts fell back to the man. He had said little, yet spoke volumes.   
  
She stared into the growing fire before her. No emotion lit her eyes. Through out the day, memories long laid to rest, came forth to her. She had heard the old women of the tribe talk of others who had buried horrible memories so far into their mind that the event had never seemed to happen. She now knew that she too must of done such a thing. She also knew there was nothing to be done about it, except revenge.   
  
Her head sunk further with the thought of that word and it's meaning. Revenge, the one thing her mother, Gabrielle, had insisted she never fall for. She said revenge was an evil that sucked a person in and once it had a hold of that person, they would never find the peace that they had sought from the deed. Revenge may seem like a good idea, but it held no comfort afterward. The loss would still be there, and now there would be blood on her hands. No she would just leave for now. Leave the life of lies behind. She would seek her true family out.  
  
Sighing she set the thoughts of her former parent aside and concentrated on the feeling that someone was watching her. She wasn't sure how, but she had a feeling he was there, watching, waiting. Taking a gamble she cleared her throat "I know you are there" she said in a clear cool voice "Show yourself" she demanded.  
  
As if on cue a bright display of blue shards filled her small camp. As they faded back, before her stood the man in black leather. "You called" he said with a smile creeping up his face as he bowed before her "My princess."  
  
"I am not a princess anymore" she answered trying to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous he looked "I have renounced my Amazon right of cast and left them" her face fell forward, hair spilling over her shoulders hiding her from his view "I don't know where I belong" she said as tears threatened.  
  
Ares was unsure how to deal with her emotion. She may have looked the part of a woman, but she was still so much a child. He silently walked to her side and knelt down next to her. Taking her chin he drew her face up to his "This is where you belong" he whispered to her as he wiped a tear away "ask me what you want to know and I will tell you if I can."

She stared deeply into his eyes. There she saw death and pain, but also something else, love buried deep within. Swallowing she asked "Who am I?" 

Her eyes pleaded with him to answer the question that plagued her so. He let go of her chin and again stood. He looked down upon the child warrior "You are a warrior waiting for the war, you are a queen" he paused as he stepped back "You are also a daughter." Turning from her and staring out into the night "Seek out the one that brought you back to this plane, she will answer your questions" he raised his hand.

"Wait" she pleaded "where do I seek her out?"

Without turning back to her "to the west you will find a village, there seek out a woman with raven hair and dark eyes. She lives on the outskirts of the village" he snapped his fingers and disappeared in similar fashion to how he appeared.

Rose again brought her vision to the flames "She who brought me back" she whispered. Her hand fell to her side and the weapon that rested there.

She removed it from it's resting place and held it in front of her. A strange feeling over came her as she held the cool metal, it seemed to fit her hand. Sighing she placed it to her side and laid back on her bed roll.

She stared up at the clear night sky to the stars "looks like a dipper" she mumbled as sleep over came her. Her heart was not so empty now as she thought of finding her true home.

Ares watched her from his temple. He smiled at the peace in her eyes before they closed. She was beginning to understand the bond as it again took hold of her soul. He sat back upon his throne "soon my princess, soon" he whispered to the cool air "soon all will be right and you will be by my side." He closed his eyes and let the visions of what he had in mind for her and him play before him.

  



	5. Chapter 5

Ares watched her from his temple

Title: Lost Soul

Time Line: Post Fin

Rating: PG-13 (Just because you never know what I might write)

Author: Kitten a.k.a. Cat

Summary: Sequel to Whispers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Xena Warrior Princess or Hercules the Legendary Journeys. I do however own the story line.

Author's note: Please read "Whispers" to understand where this story picks up. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my muse had disappeared for a bit, but is now back!! Thank you for reading my scribbling, I appreciate feedback.

Gabrielle was beyond angry as she stormed deep into the Amazon forest. Once she was sure she was alone she called out "Hercules".

Hercules appeared before the Amazon "Gabrielle."

"It was him" she stated her voice void of emotion "but how, you were protecting us" she looked to Hercules, "you didn't tell him?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer she might receive.

He sighed. Hercules bowed his head "Since accepting being King of the Gods" he began "many things have come apparent to me, one of them being that there are certain things that must be" he took her chin in hand and tilted her face to meet his "theirs was written to be and had they been separated again this life, he would have brought destruction to the entire world through his mourning" he paused letting go of her chin "it is the last thing that that I wanted" he again paused keeping his emotions in check "him being with her, but it was meant to be," he turned from her then.

Gabrielle stared at his back, disbelief still riveting through her "but" she managed.

Hercules turned back at that word "there are no "buts"" Gabrielle, I gave you her childhood, a chance to show her beyond the violence in a safe and loving environment" he smiled a small smile "we must have faith that she will follow the right path."

Gabrielle shook her head "No couldn't you" she felt tears welling in her bright green eyes "I don't know, throw him in the abyss and be done with it."

Hercules stared hard at her then and his once soft loving eyes hardened at her words. He could not believe she would suggest such a thing "Goodbye Gabrielle" he paused keeping his anger in check "consider my debt to you complete" and he vanished.

Gabrielle crumpled to the forest floor, never in her life had she felt so helpless as now, not even when she was in Japa. "Oh Xena" she cried softly "come home."

Rose deftly crept through the sleepy village the following night. Quietly she made her way through and to the edge of town, where she found a tidy little house. She crept closer to the open window and peered in. Before her a woman in her middle seasons sat at a table with a boy just a few seasons younger than her self. She could not make out what they were talking about as they ate their dinner, but the smiles passed between the two spoke volumes. The woman had the dark raven hair, similar to her own, but the boy had locks of lighter hair. "Curious" she thought "perchance if this woman is my mother, then she must have remarried shortly after my father's murder to have a son so close in age." Rose turned from the window and slid down to sit on the floor. Up till now her whole plan had been to find her birth parents, well that was accomplished, but now what. "Do I knock on the door and tell them who I am" she questioned herself "or do I walk away knowing where they are and take that as enough" she was confused and did not know what to do.

Ares watched her as she sat there contemplating her next move. She was decidedly different in this life than her last, but yet still the same. He knew she would eventually leave, and take the knowledge of who her birth mother was to be enough, it was her way. But, that was something he could not allow, no she had to know this woman, had to hear first hand how the Bard killed her father, yes she should meet her. And so, he gave her the little nudge she needed "Princess" he called out to her mind "You must speak with her" and sat back to watch what happened next.

Rose was about to leave, when his voice filled her head, telling her to speak with the woman. She thought it better to go, but there was something about him, something that offered to fill in the blanks of her life. She slowly got up and walked to the door. Before she realized what she was doing, she had knocked on the door.

The door opened, the woman with the dark hair was there "yes" she said in a soft voice.

A voice that rang in Rose's ears, a voice she could remember.

Clearing her throat, Rose found her voice "I am Rose" she said "I believe I may be your daughter."

The woman stared at the young girl before her, dressed in the leathers of a warrior, weapons armed. She looked the girl up and down, it was when she met the girl,s eyes she knew the truth "Xena" she breathed "you've come home" and she pulled the girl into an embrace, tears trailing down her face.

Rose stood there, not quite sure what to do as the woman embraced her, but at the same time it felt right "What did you call me?" she asked quietly.

The woman pulled back "Oh I know it is my little baby, your eyes, you are my darling Xena, we named you for the warrior that freed our lands, your name child, is Xena" she held onto Rose's hands "I would know it was you anywhere" she kept repeating as she pulled Rose into the small house.

Ares sat back, quite pleased with the outcome of the days events. He closed the portal and gave them a moment of peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lost Soul

Title: Lost Soul

Time Line: Post Fin

Rating: PG-13 (Just because you never know what I might write)

Author: Kitten a.k.a. Cat

Summary: Sequel to Whispers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Xena Warrior Princess or Hercules the Legendary Journeys. I do however own the story line.

Author's note: Please read "Whispers" to understand where this story picks up. I promise to have more chapters soon. Thank you for reading my scribbling, I appreciate feedback.

Gabrielle was beyond angry as she entered the Amazon village.

"My Queen" a young Amazon called Tarian said as she fell to her knees in respect "You seem upset."

Gabrielle stopped and looked down at the young girl, just a few seasons older than herself when she began her journey with Xena. Taking a deep sigh, she tried to regain control of her emotions "Yes I am angry" she began "angry at a great many things" she paused as she signaled the girl to rise, her mind already at work "many things have happened this past few nights, many bad things that must be rectified."

"My Queen is the tribe in danger" Tarian's voice ebbed in a combination of worry and fear "is someone threatening us, we have been at peace for most of my lifetime."

"Yes" Gabrielle said simply "call the tribal elders to the Queen's hut, we have much to discuss" with that Gabrielle walked away.

Tarian ran to spread the message to the others.

A candle mark later, Gabrielle sat at the head of the Amazon elders. She looked about the room, her decision was made, nothing mattered when it came to Xena, not even the Amazons. She stood and addressed the women.

"My fellow Amazons" she began, her voice controlled and clear showing no emotion from the many years of being a bard "I have unfortunate news to inform you of, we have been betrayed by our God Hercules."

Shock passed around the room, one voice spoke "What do you mean my Queen" Marlea asked.

"Simply he is responsible for our missing Princess" she paused to gather herself "my daughter Rose has been removed from our village at his word, he and the God of War Ares are at work plotting against us." Silence met her statement, but she could tell by their expressions they believed her as she continued, now pacing the room "The Village to the west of here is loyal to Ares, and some agreement has been made between the two Gods involving that Village, I fear that the Amazons will be the target for attack from the men that worship Ares."

"But why would Hercules do this now" Marlea voiced "for many years he has been a fair and just God, we have lived in peace under his protection?"

Gabrielle shook her head "I don't understand it, from what I do understand they have a plan for Rose and that the God of War has made designs on my daughter" she sat down and waited for a response.

"This is an outrage" yelled Tamar as she stood "We will not stand for one of our own to be taken by the heathen God of War we know what he stands for and all the evil deeds he as committed" she slammed her fist down on the table "I say we fight."

Another and then another joined their sister. Soon it was decided that war would be the only answer, that the God Hercules would be banned by the Amazons, that their Princess must be returned and that the God of War must be stopped once and for all. Gabrielle sat back and enjoyed the angered voices of her sisters. The Amazons were well prepared for war, she had been seeing to this over the years, yes he would fall along with his followers.

Meanwhile, in a village not far, a lost daughter was reuniting with her Mother and Brother.

"My name is Xena" she asked.

"Yes my dear and you are just as I dreamed you would look" her Mother said softly as she held her hands "Come inside now and warm yourself" she smiled "you must meet your brother."

Ares sat contently upon his throne, quite pleased with how the events unfolded. That was till his peace was interrupted by the appearance of his brother.

"ARES" Hercules boomed when he appeared "What have you done?"

Ares looked up at him, and expression of boredom filling his features "Nothing more than righting a wrong you helped commit" he stood and closed the space between them "you shouldn't have betrayed me brother, I thought we had reached an understanding."

Hercules backed down a bit, guilt of his actions effecting him "Yes I know, but the logic of the time seemed solid" he grasped Ares's shoulder "I only wanted her to have a peaceful upbringing I had planned on telling you when she was an adult."

Ares looked down at his hand upon his shoulder in disgust "You planned on telling me" he mocked as he brushed Hercules's hand aside and walked away "well little brother I found out on my own and took the matter into hand" he turned and faced him now from across the room "she is mine, you know that, and I will not have you stand in my way again" he threatened "do we have an understanding?"

Hercules met his brother's glare "yes we have an understanding, as long as you understand that she is still under my protection and I will stop you if you do anything to harm her" he paused taking a sigh "she is an unbelievable soul and I do not want to see that tarnished by your meddling."

Ares laughed as the pieces finally fell into place "You still love her" he said simply. To which he was answered in silence by his brother "you never intended to let me claim her as she wanted, you planned along with that scheming bitch of an Amazon to stop what was meant to be" he smiled and shook his head "and everyone accuses me of being a deceitful evil ass." He once again sat upon his throne "well know this little brother, this is far from done" he waved his hand in dismissal "now remove yourself from my sight, the stench of your betray is nauseating."

Hercules relented, for now; he shook his head and vanished without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had come and gone very quickly for Rose, Xena as she was called now

Title: Lost Soul

Time Line: Post Fin

Rating: PG-13 (Just because you never know what I might write)

Author: Kitten a.k.a. Cat

Summary: Sequel to Whispers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Xena Warrior Princess or Hercules the Legendary Journeys. I do however own the story line.

Author's note: Please read "Whispers" to understand where this story picks up. I promise to have more chapters soon. Thank you for reading my scribbling, I appreciate feedback.

Two days had come and gone very quickly for Rose, or Xena as she was called now. She was not sure she could live up to that name; it felt much bigger than she. Two days of getting to know her Mother, hearing stories about her Father and getting to know her Brother, Nikon. She had learned that her Mother was carrying Nikon when she was taken, that she and her brother were in fact quite close in age. His hair was light, where hers was dark; his eyes were dark, where hers were light. He didn't talk much, but watched her closely and he was very protective of their Mother.

On the morning of the third day, Xena was surprised when Nikon asked her to join him to go fishing. She had always enjoyed fishing, and this would give them a chance to get to know each other.

The afternoon passed quietly between the two as they sat along the bank of the small river. But that would not last. Nikon broke the silence "So what exactly is you want from us?" he asked with a slightly bitter tone.

She looked at him and answered honestly "Nothing" she turned her gaze back to the water "as I told you and Mother I have only recently been made aware of my true origins and I only wanted to find my real family."

He turned to look at her; she was dressed in one of his Mother's older dresses, her hair pulled back loosely. Without her warrior leathers and with the weapons now gone, she looked like any other village girl. Her face down turned, her eyes slightly closed "Ya know you weren't the only child to be stolen that night" he said softly as she looked up at him "several baby girls went missing that night, our Father was the only one to fall victim to the savage women though."

She looked him in the eye "They are not all savage" she said simply while her mind began to race, thinking over all the faces of the young Amazons close to her own age "how many, do you know?" she asked.

He could see her mind working through her eyes, her eyes were just like his Mother's "I don't know for sure, maybe ten" he answered.

Xena got up and dusted off her dress "I think we have enough fish for dinner tonight" she said casually as she gestured toward the pile of fish they had caught "we better get them back to Mother" she finished as she began cleaning up.

He grabbed her by the forearm "You are gonna leave aren't you?" he asked angrily "You can't just pop in and leave, Mother" he continued "think about Mother this has been hard enough on her."

She shook his grip off "I am going to right a wrong" she said stiffly.

"What can a little girl like you do?" he pushed her.

Xena looked at him "A lot more than a little boy like you" she answered with a smile.

Nikon lunged at her, meaning to take her down at the waist, but his plans were short lived. For when he reached her, she was gone. He looked up to see her sitting on a tree branch above him "Hi-ya" she called as she swung down, her feet making contact with his face, sending him spiraling backwards landing solidly on his back at the river's edge.

She landed right in front of him.

She loomed over him "how did you do that" he managed as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I am a savage" she answered shortly "remember" she offered her hand to him, and pulled him to his feet. "I have a friend who will help me, I will get the others back and stop the Amazons, what they have done is unforgivable" she said as she continued to pack up for the walk back to the house.

"What will you do once that is done?" he asked "I mean they were your family for most of your life."

She looked up at him, met his gaze "I intend on coming home for good" she said simply, "that is if you will have me" she added with a small smile, but her smile faded "and as far as them being my family, I am cutting all ties with them."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to have a sister around" he answered with a smirk "then you can take the blame when I've done something wrong" he smiled.

Xena smiled "Sure Nikon, I can do that" they finished gathering their things and headed back to the village. An understanding had been reached between them.

Ares had watched the scene, she had retained so much of her prior attitudes and mannerism, but he could see the difference in her as well. She truly wanted to know her family, live a simple life for awhile. He kept forgetting she was still so young in this life; she had so much to experience yet. After they took care of the bard and her little women, he would give her and her family what ever they needed, he would get it right this time. That is handle her right this time. His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of his brother "Hercules, what do I owe this pleasure to" he said sarcastically as he closed the viewing portal and stood.

"We have a problem" Hercules stated.

"We" Ares repeated "We" as he looked around "I don't see a 'we' with a problem I see a 'you' with a problem" he said with a smirk as he brushed a nonexistent piece of lint from his vest "The only problem I have is the fact that you keep coming around."

Hercules choked back the response he wanted to say "No, brother we do have a problem" he waved his arm, opening a portal "Gabrielle has declared war on both of us and is at this moment destroying every temple in Greece, and every village between."

Ares stared into the portal, his head cocked his eyebrows raised "so the little bard is a little pissed" he turned to Hercules "what do you want me to do about it, it is your mess you clean it up" he turned to retake his seat upon his throne.

"What you don't seem to understand is that many innocents will die because of her anger, including possibly the one you claim to love" Hercules said as he grabbed Ares by the arm, forcing him to turn and face him "I was wrong for what I did, but if Gabrielle is allowed to continue this, she will destroy everything in her path."

Ares shook Hercules' hand off is arm "how did the little bard become so deadly, I ask you that brother" he shook his head "She is just a little blonde twit, zap her out and be done with it" he added with a look of boredom "you are as hopeless as Dad."

"She might have had a little divine help in training" Hercules answered, his voice dropped low "I thought it was a good idea to bless her, to protect Xena, but she in turn has been taking that knowledge and training one of the deadliest armies I have ever seen."

"So your little creation is quite deadly" Ares replied impassively as he stared at Hercules "I still don't know what you want me to do, it's not like Xena is ready to lead an army or anything, she is still a child for crying out loud." He laughed, but then noticed Hercules was not laughing with him "you are serous, you want me to turn her loose with an army against a warrior that you have trained and that she herself trained in a prior life" he shook his head "no, she isn't ready, I haven't even begun."

Hercules dropped his head "I know, it was just a thought, I don't want to kill so many innocents, but she must be stopped or she will turn into another Callisto" his head shot up "what about Eve, where is she?"

Ares shook his head in annoyance "Eve is still in the east, she has been since her Mother's death" he said "besides I don't think the bringer of peace would lead my armies to stop her little aunty from getting back the girl she claims to be her child, think about it." Ares turned from him and returned to his throne, collapsing down he sighed "I could speed her up a bit" he said softly "I just wanted her to have more time with her family" he opened a viewing portal to look again in on Xena. He watched her preparing dinner with her Mother "She seems to be really enjoying her time with them, connecting with them" he added "I wonder what ever happened to that annoying little do-gooder brother of mine that would never consider meddling in other's affairs."

He closed the portal and stood "But Gabrielle has to be stopped" he looked at Hercules "I will see what I can do, you need to round up your own as well, so we can stop your little creation" and he vanished into the ether.

Xena had just walked outside to catch a breath of fresh air. Life in the village was fine, and she was really enjoying time with her Mother and Nikon, but something was itching at her. She needed to go and be in the forest, going after the Amazons would be her excuse, she didn't think she could handle being cooped up in a house much longer. She understood her Mother's reluctance to let her out of sight, who wouldn't; her daughter disappears, stolen in the middle of the night and returns on the brink of womanhood. Her life had been a lie up until a few weeks ago, and now she truly didn't know where she fit in. It was then she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up "he's here" she thought as she turned around.

There he was, the God that had given her back her past. She drank him in, from his leather boots up to the dark locks that covered his head. She had never been around many men, but this one was and exquisite specimen. Even a girl as young as she was could appreciate the view. "Ares" she said in a quiet voice.

"Xena, I see you have accepted who you really are" he motioned to the house "I am also very glad to see you reuniting with your family" he paused as he closed the gap between them "I was worried you would not seek them out" he smiled as he caught her chin in his hand, raising her face to meet his gaze "I knew deep down you would choose the right path."

She smiled at him. She had heard the elders of the tribe speak of him from time to time during her childhood, but they would stop when she neared. They seemed to fear him and despise him all at once. She could not understand why, from him she only sensed a trueness and almost a vulnerability. She could feel the waves of power emanating from him; he made her feel things she did not understand. He had brought forth memories she did not know she had, at this moment he meant a great deal of everything to her. "I don't know how to thank you for showing me the truth" she said softly still meeting his gaze.

Now he could see how much of a child she was, he let go of her chin and turned away. He couldn't do it. The first time around when he came to her, she was broken, angry, filled with blood lust and revenge. This time she was angry, but the passion was not there. No she was not the same Xena, she was gentler and it would possibly take years to get her to a point to fight in an army, much less lead it. Her voice brought him back to the present.

"Have I angered you Lord Ares" she asked.

He turned back to face her, a smile in place "Of course not my dear, I just dropped in to check on you" he paused "and now I must be going, lots of important Godly things to do."

"I will see you soon then" she asked "to begin training I mean…I mean I would like to train to be a warrior for you."

"Yes you will train, but for now I wish you to be nothing more than happy" with that he vanished.

The moon slid silently across the night sky, dawn was a few hours away. The night was deadly quiet; it was this that awoke her. She sat up, in the dark of her room. Her senses ever alert to everything around her. The animals of the night, the crickets and frogs were silent, but something was out there. Quietly she climbed out of bed and crept to the open window. Peering out into the night, she could see the movement that would be normally missed by anyone else. The village was being surrounded. Quickly she ran from the room to her brother's. She covered his mouth to keep him from shouting out "Nikon there is danger, we must get out here" she whispered as he shook his head in understanding. She let go of him "I will go and get Mother, is there another way out of the house?" she asked.

"Yes, there is a tunnel from the cellar, it goes to the shed near the forest line" he whispered.

"Good get the door open, I will get Mother" she replied as she crept from the room to her Mother's.

She had awoken her Mother in much the same fashion. After telling here there was danger coming and they would have to leave, her Mother reluctantly followed to the cellar entrance. Xena was just about to follow them down the ladder, when she remembered her weapons. She returned to her room, gathered them and her leathers and silently made her way to the cellar entrance. It was there, that her world once again fell apart.

Directly in front of the hidden entrance stood Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazon Nation and at one time her Mother. Her voice came dripped in hatred and venom "What do you want Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle physically stiffened at the tone of her voice, but she quickly recovered "I have come to reclaim my daughter, my best friend" she said in a calm voice, a voice she had often used on Rose when she was a child "Rose, please you must understand."

"My name is Xena" she interrupted "and there is nothing you can say to me to change my opinion of you. You stole my life, you killed my Father and now you are here to threaten what is left of my family" she shook her head in disgust "get out of my way Amazon" she pushed past her heading toward the door hoping to distract Gabrielle from the cellar entrance.

Gabrielle's mannerism changed at those words "I am sorry to hear you say that Ro..Xena" she paused as she knelt before the small fire still burning in the fireplace from dinner "but now you have left me no choice you see, I can't have you running to him, no that would not be right" she stood now with a small log from the fire burning in her hands "if you will not be with me Xena, then you will not be" she dropped the burning log to the floor. Quickly the patchwork rug caught on fire as well as the weathered furniture.

"You bitch" Xena yelled as she grabbed the tablecloth and tried to put the fire out. She didn't complete to attempts, when a sharp pain struck the back of her head and her world went black.

Gabrielle left the burning building and never looked back. As the Amazons regrouped on the hill to the north, the flames from the village ravished the land. Screams of the dieing filled the night air. Gabrielle smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Lost Soul

Time Line: Post Fin

Rating: PG-13 (Just because you never know what I might write)

Author: Kitten a.k.a. Cat

Summary: Sequel to Whispers.

"Where am I" Xena questioned. She was in a forest, a very lush and lively forest; confusion filled her features "How?" her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice on the wind.

"You are home my child, but you should not be here" the voice called "You have much to do in this lifetime."

"Where is this?" Xena asked as she spun around trying to locate the source of the voice "Who are you?" Her crystal blue eyes flashing.

Small light laughter filled the air "Calm, you must practice calm little one" said the voice now directly behind her.

Xena turned quickly toward the voice, it was a woman. A woman she recognized, yet she didn't "Do I know you?" she asked staring at the woman. She was shorter than herself; long black hair seemed to float around her. Her facial features were of the orient, soft and calm dark brown eyes stared at her. She was dressed in a soft blue wrap type dress, clothing that she could not remember ever seeing, yet it too was familiar.

"Oh yes you know me, maybe not just yet in this time" she took Xena's hand and began to lead here from the forest "come we have much to discuss, but not much time."

Xena stopped, pulling her hand back in the process "Who are you?" she asked more firmly "I…I think I know you, but I can't remember."

Kindly brown eyes stared back at her "You and I have known each other for many, many lifetimes, and each time I have helped you along your journey" she paused "trust me Xena, you have nothing to fear."

Xena relaxed at the sound of her voice, calm seemed to filter throughout out her soul.

"In our last meeting you knew me as Lao Ma, perhaps that will help" the woman offered.

Xena ran the name over in her mind "yes I do know that name, it carries a feeling of safety." She let Lao Mao lead her from the forest.

"You are much younger in this lifetime than in the last few" said Lao Ma as they walked "your soul is much calmer, but I feel much anger beginning boil, this is never a good thing. Here sit" she offered as she gestured to a small table surrounded by pillows.

Xena looked around, the forest was gone and now they were in some sort of a building. Pillows adorned the floor before a small table; the scent of tea filled the air "am I dead?" she asked simply.

"No, you were almost, but you were saved" Lao Ma replied.

"Where are we then" she asked "I mean if I am not dead and not at home, where is this?" she gestured about the room.

"We are in a place of peace, a place of the spirit" she took her seat motioning for Xena to do the same and began to serve the steaming tea "you are because the plane of the living is too unbearable at the moment in physical pain" she set the pot down and looked Xena directly in the eyes "What is the last thing you remember?"

Xena stared down at the cup of tea in front of her; trying to remember what had happened "I remember her coming there" she looked up "Gabrielle, that is, her and the other Amazons. We had words and a fire started, then it went black" she looked up "my family are they ok?"

"Xena, your family is fine" she said "Your quick thinking saved them from what was destined to be a disaster, but with that you have altered the fates of many lives, just as Gabrielle did when she meddled with what should have been" she paused to look again to her old student "There have been many ripples in the line of fate and destiny, I have intervened in an attempt to put things back on the correct course."

"I have to get out of here" she stood "you must send me back."

"All in good time, now sit down" Lao Ma ordered "I did not come here to cause you further harm, I came here to help you release memories from your past life, these will help you through this one" she laid her hand on Xena's "please let me help you find your inner self so that you may walk a new path this time" she offered softly "please let me help you work past the hate and revenge that is building in your soul, you were meant to accomplish so much in this life."

Xena knew there was not much she could do, this woman was in control of everything here and if she were to get out of here and back to where she belonged, she would oblige "Then show me" she said simply.

Time had no meaning in this place, as she soon found out. For what seemed to take days upon days to surpass, had not been but a few hours on the living plane. The things that she saw, had at first scared her, but then she could see why they happened, she began to understand who she was and why she was. The memories involving a younger version of Gabrielle were especially hard. To know that this person had been her most trusted in that lifetime and to have her now be an enemy. Throughout her time with Lao Mao, she suppressed her anger, for each time it flared, the woman knew it. Control, that is what she needed and that, is what she did. Slowly the girl would become the woman, the warrior that she had been.

"How is she?" Nikon asked, worry etching his young features. Before him lay the sister he had just begun to know. She had been badly burned in the fire, but he had managed to pull her out before the house collapsed. Their Mother had been by her side since, tending the wounds and praying to the Gods for her to wake up.

"She is about the same" his Mother replied "there is much improvement on the burns though, they seem to be healing rather quickly, and I do not fear she will be scared to bad" she said as she rubbed the salve given to her by the priests of Aphrodite. They had said their Goddess sent the salve for Xena. Never one to question the gods, she dutifully applied the mixture to Xena's burns, and found that they were healing quickly. "Please wake up little one" she whispered as she finished.

"Mother you need to lay down and rest yourself" Nikon said "I will watch over her" he offered.

"Thank you son" she replied as she got up and left the room.

Nikon took the seat next to Xena's bed and waited. He began to talk out loud to her, hoping maybe she could hear him "We are a little north of where the house was" he began "we came here after the village was destroyed. Thank the Gods I came back to check on you, I found you there, out cold; I was never so scared in all my life. We tried to save what we could, but just as Mother said, we are just happy that we are alive. You gotta wake up so I can ask you why the Gods are so interested in you, the Goddess Aphrodite herself sent the medication for your burns, and the God Ares opened his temple up to the people of the village, very strange happenings sister and I think you hold the answers."

"Meditation will help to center yourself" Lao Ma explained "you will find yourself in better balance."

Xena closed her eyes and again attempted to clear her mind. Then suddenly a sharp pain tore across her back "BY THE GODS" she screamed as she fell forward. Pain seared through her again, her body wriggled in pain. Lao Ma kneeled next to her "it is time for you to go back to the plane of the living" she tried to sooth the woman/child "Xena remember all that I have shared with you." Slowly the girl vanished.

Xena couldn't speak, the pain was far too great, tearing down through her skin to her bone, pain like she had never experienced. Lao Ma was fading right before her eyes and she couldn't say a word. The next thing she was on her side, laying on a bed of sorts. Voices mumbled around her, the room was hazy with pain. She tried to understand what they were say.

"Bad burns, but healing well" one voice said.

"This one must be blessed by the Gods" commented another.

Then one voice struck out above the others, his. His voice filled her ears, her mind and burned down to her soul "Xena relax, you must relax" he kept repeating "I can not heal you, you know that, but the salve will help" his voice came soothing, her nerves instantly relaxing "My Princess."

Her eyes flashed open at that. No longer were they the eyes of a girl on the brink of womanhood. Knowledge, experience and age now filled the crystal blue orbs. She had two lifetimes of knowledge now and experiences from both were now a part of her. Lao Mao had tried to teach her a peaceful path. She remembered her dark life before Gabrielle; she also remembered all the pain and misery that followed with her as well. It was not her brother that had fallen in this life, it was herself. She was sure that Gabrielle thought her to be dead and that would be her fatal mistake. Xena lifted her hand, much to the shock of those around her, applied a quick pinch to her left wrist, instantly the pain began to melt away. Slowly she forced herself to sit up. Her body was riddled with bandages, attempting to shield the wounds from infection. She felt her face, the same bandages covering it. Slowly she began to unroll them.

"NO Xena" cried her Mother "We must leave them covered to keep out infection" she tried in vain to stop her.

"It is alright Mother" Xena answered as she continued "You used the salve that Aphrodite's priests provided, yes?" she asked.

"Yes I did" answered her Mother "But how did" she began to question.

"Then all will be alright" interrupted Xena.

The last bandage fell to reveal her burns healed, though she had been changed. No longer did she hold the youthful look of a girl, no she was a woman. Her mind, soul and now body were complete. Pain still afflicted her, as she reapplied the pinch "This will pass" she assured her Mother.

Two days had passed, and her recovery was nearly complete. She fought every moment of the day to keep her rage at bay. The thought of Gabrielle burned her much deeper than the actual burns she had suffered. She had made it through the experience with very little scarring, what she did have was on her back. She mediated most of the afternoon, trying to block out the voices of the past that kept rushing forward. All in all, it was very confusing. She looked for him, for Ares. She knew he wanted her for much more than the warrior she stood to be, but for the woman she would become as well. She felt a great destiny weighing down on her, something much bigger than seeking revenge on Gabrielle. Along with the memories of a past life, the experiences of a past life she had also retained a great patience to deal with this situation, something she would not normally have. She was not sure what the future held, but she knew that she had to get it started now.

After making sure her Mother and Brother had secured proper lodging in the next town, she donned her warrior leathers, slipped the sword into its sheath and hung the chakaram from her hip. Goodbyes were passed, hugs and tears released and a promise to return soon hung in the air. Mother and son watched their newly found daughter and sister again walk out of their life. Nikon looked to his Mother "She will be back Mother" he said simply and their Mother agreed.

Ares felt a tug to a temple near Amphiopolis. He had not felt anything from that temple in decades. He snapped his fingers and appeared near the temple, just in time to see the dilapidated structure fall "So this is how you get my attention these days" he said sarcastically "Really Gabrielle I would have answered if you called, well maybe not."

Gabrielle stood amidst the rubble "We will make you pay for the injustice you have committed against the Amazon Nation" she shouted, hundreds of Amazons surrounded the site all cheering for their Queen.

Ares leaned against a tree, his arm resting on the hilt of his sword "So tell me little bard, do you do this for your Amazons or for revenge for yourself?" he asked with a smirk upon his face "Because to be honest, I have done no harm to your precious little Amazons, all I did do was right a wrong committed by you."

Gabrielle wanted this conversation stopped, she knew where he was taking this and she had to stop him. "Sisters" she shouted as she turned to face her warriors "This God, this Man" she started, her voice dripping with disdain "stands before us and claims innocence to crimes against our Nation, but we know the crimes that he and his kind have committed, and NOW we must stand against him and his kind. WE must stop them from destroying everything we hold dear." This got the warriors yelling in agreement.

Ares began clapping ever so slowly "Very Good Gabrielle" he said still smiling "I see you haven't lost your ability to talk a good line."

Gabrielle closed the gap between them, her voice dropped low "Ares this is far from over, you have cost me her again."

Ares clasped his hand to his chest "Me, me cost you her" he shook his head in disbelief "I think you are slightly confused little bard, for you are the one that left her in the burning building." He smiled as he watched her eyes enlarge at that comment "What's wrong little bard, you don't like to hear the truth?" He shook his head "Goodbye Gabrielle" and he vanished.

Gabrielle stood there fuming. She knew he was right, but at this point she didn't care. Ro..Xena would be at her side right now if he hadn't interfered. Things would be right. Gabrielle signaled her Amazons to break formation and head back to camp.

Once there she collapsed in her tent. Age was starting to catch up with her. She tried to think exactly how old she was, but gave up, old is all she surmised, thanks to the 25 year sleep. Reaching for a small leather bag, she pulled out a piece of looking glass that she had bartered for eons ago when she and Xena were traveling together. That thought stung at her heart, but she pushed it aside, that was a lifetime ago. Wiping the glass carefully, she stared at the reflection. Her once golden hair was now littered with silver. Her once bright green eyes now dulled with time. Wrinkles held bay, but she could see the fair tale warning of them coming. She put the glass back in its bag. "What have I done?" she questioned herself "I killed her and why?" She had to let go of this, her whole life had been about Xena, where Xena was going, what Xena was going to do. Then she made her life about Xena by stealing her reincarnation and raising her, now she has killed her, her Rose. Like a mad woman she raised the Amazons up in arms and declared war. She had made a mess and would have to clean it up. Her Amazons deserved a better Queen, she knew that as well, but she also knew they would argue with her on that issue. She was the one that rebuilt them, re-taught them the ways that had been lost. She knew Ares was full of hot air, he wouldn't do anything. Rolling on her side, she began to think of their next campaign, pushing the small voice of a conscious out of her head. She had started this, she would see it through. She would make the Amazons feared throughout the land once again, just as their ancestors had been, their land reclaimed and their nation standing proud once again. She no longer had her friend, her daughter, she would take her sisters in her stay.

Xena arrived at the temple; well what was left of the temple a week after the Amazons had destroyed it. She stood there, taking it all in. Once a lively village stood near this spot, now nothing remained save a few scattered buildings in disrepair.

"Sad isn't it?" his voice came from behind her. She had felt him before he appeared, as warmth passed through her "The bond is still there, isn't it my chosen?" he asked as he grasped her about the waist "you remember all now don't you?" pulling her back to him "We have danced this dance before my dear."


End file.
